Megane-kun
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Takao tiba-tiba pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari hidung, karena kacamata. Senpai-nya tiba-tiba berpose alay, juga karena kacamata. Hal aneh yang terjadi karena sebuah kacamata./Bad summary./Ooc, typos, humor gagal./Mind to RnR?


**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Megane-kun by jiro yujikku**

**-kuroko no basuke-**

"Hah~" helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut salah satu pemain inti tim basket Shuutoku yang memiliki mata setajam elang, Takao Kazunari. Sendirian di atap sekolah sambil memandang langit, tetap tak bisa membuatnya berhenti menghela napas. Sebungkus _yakisoba-pan_ dan sekotak jus jeruk sama sekali belum ia sentuh.

Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda itu.

"Kau di sini, Takao?" ujar seseorang dari arah pintu, Midorima Shintarou.

Takao terkejut sambil menengok ke sumber suara, "S-Shin-_chan_! Kau mengagetkanku!" ujar Takao sambil cemberut. Mata elangnya melihat sekotak _bentou_ di tangan kanan dan senter berwarna hijau di tangan kiri—sudah pasti itu adalah _lucky item_-nya hari ini.

"Kau yang melamun, _bakao_!" ujar pemuda berkacamata itu, "aku sudah di sini dua menit yang lalu." duduk di samping Takao dan mulai makan siang. Takao ikut makan di samping pemuda berkacamata tersebut, akhirnya menggigit seperempat bagian dari _yakisoba-pan_ yang sempat dia abaikan.

"_Gochisosamadeshita_." gumam Midorima, kemudian membereskan kotak _bentou_-nya. Sudah selesai rupanya. Makan siang Takao juga sudah habis daritadi jadi sekarang dia sedang menyeruput jusnya—meski ia tahu yang sedang ia seruput adalah udara.

Midorima meletakkan kotak _bentou_ di samping senter, ia melirik sebentar ke arah jam tangan, masih ada sisa waktu sampai istirahat siang berakhir. Pemuda tinggi itu melirik ke arah Takao, merasakan hal aneh pada partnernya.

"Takao." panggilnya kalem. Takao menoleh.

"Ada apa, Shin-_chan_?" tanya Takao.

"Bukannya aku peduli, _nodayo_, tapi kau terlihat aneh hari ini."

"Heh? Aku? Aneh?"

"Kau tak seberisik biasanya, _nodayo_."

"Memang hari ini aku tak berisik?" tanya Takao dengan wajah polos.

"Tidak, _nodayo_. Biasanya kau sudah bercerita hal yang tak berguna kepadaku." ujar Midorima, "bu-bukannya aku peduli sih, hanya saja aku merasa aneh, _nodayo_." Midorima memalingkan wajah, menutupi rona merah di kedua pipinya. Jari telunjuk kiri yang terbungkus perban bergerak untuk membenarkan letak kacamata—menutupi rasa malu.

'Shin-_chan_, _tsundere_-mu terlalu _kawaii_.' batin Takao. 'Lagipula—Bruk!'

"Eh? Woi, Takao! Kau kenapa pingsan—dan hei hidungmu berdarah!" teriak Midorima panik mendapati partnernya tiba-tiba pingsan di depan matanya.

"Takao bertahanlah!"

**-kuroko no basuke-**

Takao keluar dari ruang kesehatan sambil memegang tisu yang menutupi sebelah lubang hidungnya. "Sudah kuduga, aku tak bisa tahan melihat Shin-_chan_ dengan kacamatanya." gumam Takao.

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil tasnya di kelas dan menuju lapangan basket, latihan seperti biasanya.

"Takao, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Otsubo, sang kapten, "kudengar kau pingsan tadi." ia menghampiri Takao, di belakangnya menyusul Miyaji dan Kimura—kecuali Midorima yang sibuk meng-_shoot_ bola basket yang ke-45.

"Ahahaha, sudah baikan kok, _senpai_." ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Otsubo tak percaya.

"Lagipula kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan begitu?" tanya Miyaji.

"Kau perlu minum ekstrak nanas, Takao." kata Kimura, _ngelantur _kemudian mendapat jitakan manis dari sang kapten.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _senpai_, hanya kepanasan." ujar Takao, menuju ruang ganti untuk menghindari pertanyaan _senpai_ yang menghujani dirinya.

Lagipula, mana mungkin manusia seenergik dan autis macam Takao bisa pingsan hanya karena kepanasan?

Latihan hari ini tak begitu memuaskan bagi Takao. Beberapa kali ia salah mengoper hingga mendapat amarah dari sang kapten. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda berjulukan mata elang itu, tapi hal ini membuat Otsubo dan beberapa pemain lainnya khawatir dengan kondisi Takao.

Orang yang biasanya ceria dan tukang jahil seperti Takao tiba-tiba menjadi kacau seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, 'kan? Dan itu menganggu pikiran Takao hingga tak fokus latihan.

"Takao, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Miyaji, mendekati Takao yang sedang minum di sudut lapangan. Latihan sudah selesai sejak lima menit yang lalu, beberapa pemain terlihat sedang membereskan bola basket.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, _senpai_." jawab Takao, 'Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan ini?' batinnya melanjutkan.

"Kau serius? Jangan-jangan karena pingsan tadi, kemampuan mata elangmu menurun?" tanya Miyaji lagi, kemudian meneguk air mineral yang dia bawa.

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu, _senpai_." ujar Takao, tertawa.

"Habisnya kau daritadi salah mengoper, kupikir 'kan mata elangmu sedang bermasalah. Lagipula kau juga habis pingsan. Kau tak seperti biasanya, tahu!" kata Miyaji.

"Benarkah?"

"Sudah kukatakan, kau butuh minum ekstrak nanas, Takao." kata Kimura, mendatangi Takao dan Miyaji—yang kemudian diseret oleh sang kapten pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau tak usah _ngelantur_, cepat bereskan bolanya!" perintah Otsubo.

"Hahaha, mungkin hanya perasaan _senpai_ saja. Aku sehat-sehat saja kok. Lihat!" Takao berdiri dan bergaya seperti atlit angkat besi dengan otot besarnya. "Aku ganti baju dulu, _senpai_."

"Ah, aku juga ikut." Miyaji berdiri dan menyusul Takao.

Ruang ganti mulai terlihat sepi, beberapa sudah pamit pulang sejak latihan berakhir. Sebagian pemain menunggu kamar mandi yang masih digunakan untuk bergantian. Setelah capek latihan, istirahat sebentar kemudian mandi adalah hal yang paling menyegarkan.

Takao duduk di salah satu bangku, ia melirik ke seluruh ruangan mencari sosok Midorima—sebenarnya tanpa melirik pun dia sudah tahu kalau sosok pemuda berambut hijau itu tak ada di ruangan.

"Oh, Midorima sedang mandi." kata salah satu pemain. Takao bergumam, 'Oh,' sambil melirik _gakuran_ milik Midorima terlipat rapi di sampingnya dengan sebuah kacamata ber-_frame_ hitam di atasnya.

'Oh, milik Shin-_chan_.' gumam Takao. Ia menatap tajam ke arah benda berkaca di atas _gakuran_ Midorima. 'Jadi kau sumber masalahku saat ini, huh?' gumam Takao seakan sedang menantang si kacamata.

Ya, beberapa hari ini, entah sejak kapan, Takao tak tahan bila melihat Midorima sedang membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk kirinya yang terbalut perban. Takao selalu merona, memalingkan wajah atau terlihat ber-_fanboy_ ria. Parahnya adalah hari ini, pemuda yang memiliki mata setajam elang ini sampai pingsan melihat Midorima yang lagi-lagi membenarkan letak kacamata.

Anehnya, hal itu hanya berpengaruh pada Takao jika Midorima yang melakukannya.

"Kau melihat apa, Takao?" tanya Miyaji, mengusap keringat dengan handuk. "He~ kacamata si Midorima? Memang ada apa dengan benda ini?" tanyanya mengambil kacamata Midorima dan iseng memakainya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil bergaya ala Midorima sedang membenarkan letak kacamata.

"_Futsu_~" gumam Takao.

"Woah, ada apa ini?" tanya Kimura, tiba-tiba datang dan _nimbrung_. "Kacamata Midorima?" pemuda yang memiliki toko buah nanas milik keluarganya ini mengambil kacamata dari tangan Miyaji dan ikut bergaya, dengan sebuah nanas di tangan.

"Bagaimana gayaku?" tanyanya sambil membenarkan letak kacamata ala Midorima, namun tangan kanannya memegang buah nanas.

"_Kimo_!" gumam Takao dan Miyaji.

"_Ja_, bagaimana dengan ini?" Otsubo yang tadi di belakang Kimura ikut-ikutan bergaya menggunakan kacamata Midorima. Namun bedanya, ia membenarkan letak kacamata dari samping kanan.

Takao, Miyaji dan Kimura _cengo_.

Krik krik.

"Kalian sedang apa, _nodayo_?" tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul sosok tinggi Midorima Shintarou keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tanpa kacamata pun, Midorima tetap keren. Takao tak kaget sih, karena dia pernah melihat Midorima tanpa kacamata saat berendam di _onsen_ setelah latihan dengan tim basket Seirin.

"Ti-tidak kok, hahaha." Otsubo langsung memberikan kacamata itu ke Takao dan Takao cepat-cepat meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula.

Midorima tak merespon marah atau jengkel, ia hanya berjalan menuju loker dan memasukkan baju latihannya di sana—jangan salah sangka dulu, itu adalah baju latihan yang akan ia gunakan besok, baju latihannya hari ini dia bawa pulang untuk dicuci. Tak mengherankan untuk Midorima yang suka kebersihan, meskipun dia laki-laki.

Midorima mengambil kacamata, membersihkan lensa dan memakainya.

"Kau kenapa, Takao? Melihatku seperti itu, _nodayo_?" ternyata pemuda maniak _Oha-asa_ ini menyadari Takao yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Tidak apa-apa!" kata Takao, sedikit gugup karena ketahuan.

"Hm?" gumam Midorima, "benarkah?" tanya Midorima, sedikit penasaran.

"_Hontou da yo_!"

"Benarkah kau baik-baik saja, Takao? Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini, _nodayo_." tanya Midorima khawatir. "Bu-bukannya aku khawatir, _nodayo_, tapi itu terlalu menggangguku." Ke-_tsundere_-an Midorima kumat, ia menutupi rasa malunya dengan memalingkan muka dan membenarkan letak kacamata—seperti biasa.

'_BRUK_!'

Takao pingsan dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

"Eh? TAKAO!" teriak Midorima, Miyaji, Kimura dan Otsubo bersamaan.

'_Yappari_, Shin-_chan_, kau memang _tsuntsun Megane-kun_!' batin Takao, menulikan teriakan panik _senpai_ dan partnernya.

**END**

**-kuroko no basuke-**

**Berakhir dengan tidak jelas.**

**Mungkin terinspirasi dari kembaran jadi-jadian (?) saya, Renchan, yang sering saya jahilin dengan membenarkan letak kacamata dan dia langsung teriak fangirling-an, tapi gak sampai pingsan seperti Takao. Maaf ya, Renchan *benerin letak kacamata***

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Silahkan kritik dan saran.**

**jiro.**


End file.
